


[快新] 偵探與……警察? 15

by moliichola



Category: KaitoXShinichi - Fandom, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moliichola/pseuds/moliichola





	[快新] 偵探與……警察? 15

15

 

快斗吻了吻蹭亂的黑髮，打從心底的感到開心，剛才被拒絕的錯覺一下被掃空

偵探意思是手被銬住的話，那個約定可以暫停對吧？

 

『……嗯…』新一挑起眉哼了聲，挪動了被限制行動的手，帶著一連串的金屬聲，扯起嘴角問道『…不做？』

在快斗從那帶著邪氣的弧度中反應過了來之前，新一就背對著他用銬住的手在對方褲襠上摸索，新一蹭了好一會才找到皮帶釦

 

 

他可以忍著身體的燥熱，但那僅限於在聽到告白之前

畢竟身後一直頂著自己的熱度是他費了很大的心神才控制自己不要蹭上，加上手被反銬而不是正銬，在快斗回來之前想自己動個手也沒辦法，只能在床上蹭著床單

 

雖然狼狽，但他明白這是自己必須過的坎，而且……這個劫也許是自己造成的結果

 

『…確定？』忍著下身被摸上的快感，覺得身子又開始跟著發熱，快斗湊近對方的肩，細細的吻著，邊扯開自己黑色制服的幾顆扣子

衝動是魔鬼，可當魔鬼已經在邀請你時還錯過就是笨蛋了。

但……快斗真不想讓這成為新一的後悔。

 

 

  
『……不做我就去找別人。』

 

一直磨磨蹭蹭就是不肯出手的快斗惹怒了新一，原本繞著硬物打轉的指尖收回不碰了，扭動身軀就要往遠離對方的方向離開

 

『找誰？』

 

跟著突然變冷的語調而來的是被強扯手銬傳來的痛楚，新一雙手被向後拉到極限，肩胛骨幾乎相抵，快斗冷著臉壓制著怒氣『…怎麼可能允許你去找別人。』

 

『…黑羽快斗！』疼痛直傳大腦，使得那偵探不得不垂下頭喘息，同時用盡力氣連名帶姓的吼道

 

可說也奇怪，明明是痛楚在刺骨，可卻是一抹淺笑掛在新一唇角，像是心情特別好

 

快斗稍微鬆了點力，但仍沒讓他好過，反而湊上咬了咬對方的肩，一點一點的沿路到側頸留下齒痕

就算新一再次用手指勾了勾他發脹的下身，他也只頓了動作歎了聲低吟，沒有制止的繼續在他身上啃咬『新一別鬧，回答我。』

 

新一聽了他的話又掙了下被拉住的手，側了半身去直視那個撐起身子望向他的人

沉默彌漫在兩人相視的眼眸之間，快斗不太明白究竟他到底…

還沒等他想完，對方就笑了，有些孩子氣的調皮，新一輕輕的反問道

 

『……我不是回答了？』

 

 

『……你什…』才剛想開口否認的快斗一下就反應過來對方的意思，忍不住鬆手就依戀的埋進新一的背窩裡

“天啊，剛告白的暗戀對象太可愛怎麼辦。”快斗不再箝制對方的手銬，轉而伸手去揉被自己有些沾濕的臀部，見對方哼聲就沒再堅持自己貌似無謂的忍耐暗自想到，“……絕對是故意的。”

 

 

 

  
一隻手指嘗試性在股縫間探出入，雖然是小心的按壓擴張，但比起痛感，異物進入的感覺更強烈些

『…疼嗎？』快斗在聽到對方咬著唇哼聲和手上感受到的排斥感就明白的將手指抽出

新一只將埋在枕頭邊的臉抬起瞄了對方一眼，沒有回話，但快斗還是讓他反趴在枕頭上，膝蓋著床將臀部抬高，自己則是翻身下床

 

『……？』雙手仍舊被反銬的新一只能用側邊肩膀撐著，歪著頭望向走在床邊的青年，不明白為什麼有人會在好不容易開始做了還有辦法踩煞車

可當他看見快斗從自己這邊的床頭櫃中拿出潤滑液時，頓時不滿又升起

『…家裡…有…？』紅透著臉喘息的新一皺著眉看快斗理所當然的嗯了聲就要爬上床

有小脾氣的偵探一下就想翻身蹭走，可有人比他更快的握住裸露的臀部，快斗彎身吻了吻側腰，像是猜到他的心思

『怕你受傷準備的。』

新一在對方回到自己身後時，埋回枕頭中嘟囔『……居心不良。』

 

 

  
可當冰涼的液體跟著手指再次抹上下身時，新一不自主的張嘴咬住眼前的枕頭，忍住鼻間的軟哼

『……忍一下。』快斗將原本按在會陰部的食指指尖移了一點一起探進正用手指壓軟的後穴裡

雖然新一是想著不再讓自己發出那麼甜膩的聲音，但在自己體內探索的手指和曲起的指節不斷碾壓磨擦內壁，對方空閒的手也探在前頭擼動早已脹熱的陰莖，多種陌生的感覺跟著早已紊亂的呼吸一起燃上身，幾乎把身子都燒軟了

 

可當快斗見身前的人都快軟成泥了，而未經探索過的後穴此時也同樣呈現一片濕軟，都擴張的能插入了，新一卻……

『……快斗…。』他卻喊了他的名字阻止了貼在股縫的炙熱有任何行為，雖然名字是混雜在細碎呻吟中，一下興了快斗想侵略的慾望，可他還是忍著湊近用著低沉的鼻音發了個疑問單詞『…嗯？』

 

『……手銬…解開…』

 

 

快斗看著側埋在枕頭裡的新一，想著這樣的姿勢，反銬著肯定不舒服，也就乾脆的從身上那件只剩兩顆扣子扣著的上衣口袋掏了貼身帶著的鑰匙幫他解開，順便把衣服扔下床

他倒也不是沒想過當初的約定，畢竟假如新一想反抗，抑或是想奪他性命，他或許也會甘願，心甘情願的成全他所願

 

 

不過意料之外的是，新一用好不容易獲得自由的雙手向前撐離下身原本靠著的熱度，可下一動作卻是翻身呈躺姿，讓一直緊繃的背脊都貼回床上後就伸腳用腳背蹭著對方大腿外側

就算這幾天已經見了工藤新一許多誘人魅惑的模樣，可快斗還是忍不住的被萌到

在他還傻愣的沈醉在新一的笑容之中時，對方就先向他抬起雙手

快斗以為是新一想起來，便湊上前

 

新一如他所想的抱住他脖頸，可他是摟住近在眼前的那個人送上他們的第一個吻

 

只是簡單的雙唇相碰，但快斗看著眼前閉上眼而顫動的睫毛，在他的主動中傻住，只覺得一直沒嚐過的唇有些甜

而在分開時，新一緩緩睜眼，見快斗還盯著他，有些尷尬的移開眼神，不好意思的舔了舔唇的舉動更是可愛

 

畢竟是意義上的初吻，毫無經驗的青年對於自己的主動並不後悔，但感到弱弱的羞恥感是確實的

比起這幾天的行為，一個吻更能讓他感到害羞

 

 

『…你……要做快做。』受不了對方赤裸的眼神，新一伸手摀在快斗眼上推了推，順帶抬起下身蹭上早已挺立的硬物，自己可是早就熾熱難耐

而暫時失去視覺的快斗只是笑出聲，伸手撈起對方腰部，讓他好將腰抬起伸腳勾在自己身子，邊伸指探進剛才已經擴張完了的軟處，邊寵溺順從的應聲『好的。』

 

 

 

 

 

 

可當成堆的快感隨著對方快速進出自己身體而撞入腦中的時候，新一已經分不清自己臉上滾落的是生理淚水還是汗水了

只能咬著嘴裡含糊的呻吟，承受著快斗明明具強烈侵略性卻帶著溫柔的侵入

『……別咬傷自己了。』快斗額上滴著汗卻是先抹去新一臉上沾著的淚水和汗水，有些心疼的緩下速度，上前親了親那被緊咬住的薄唇

可那躺在床上忍著突然換了攻略方式的新一此時根本沒空理會有人正貼在自己唇上輕柔的親，只覺得感知一下被放大了好幾倍

對方嵌在自己體內的熱度抽出時清楚的感受到刺激和深處的空虛

 

 

『…新一…鬆口……』快斗邊幫有些顫動的新一伸手擼著一直被忽略的小新一，邊貼在對方唇上低語

不過當他見那用鼻音哼著的偵探仍緊閉著嘴的模樣時，快斗惡意的擺動下身插到深處，惹的對方只能被迫張口讓對方嘗試探進

 

『……唔…』在新一生澀的伸舌回應對方時，他勾在對方腰間的腳不受控制的蜷起，他鬆開抓著被單的手想環上快斗的脖頸

 

可快斗突然發現有另一種味道混在新一甜膩的味道之中，是鐵鏽味

 

腥的他不得不回過神去看向那個胸前沾血的人，而那些滴落的紅痕貌似是來自自己，快斗知道有液體從自己後頸滑過喉結再滴在身下人身上，雖然一開始天真的以為那是汗

 

『……新一，手放開。』快斗見對方搖了搖頭便直接將他環住自己的手扯下來，所以他看見了新一手上同樣沾染著鮮紅，而且是大量的，雖然在他被強制鬆手時就已經開始自癒並且止血了

但眼前的景象讓快斗不得不呼吸一窒，同時一把火倏地燒起來，尤其當手上握著的手臂上也都沾著血向下流

可他當然也知道，新一這是寧可握拳刺傷自己掌心也不願劃傷他的背，畢竟他手上的銳利可以輕易的置人於死地

 

 

『…別管那……個了，快點…』自從快斗嗅到那鎮鐵鏽味開始，他就停下了下身的動作，惹得現在慾火焚身的新一開始燃起不悅和空虛

快斗抓著他的手湊近吻了吻對方掌心，瞄到一旁一直被放置的薄被便扯過來，在新一不解的注視中將被子繞過他左右手的手腕和掌心幾圈，然後讓新一能抓著纏繞成有些厚度的被子，不讓他有機會再傷害到自己

 

 

『…你好像…很想逮捕我嘛？』雙手被舉高過頭的新一笑著望向對方，自己的雙手又再次受到束縛，不過這次快斗纏的輕柔，只是意義上的綁住，沒有實質的作用，可能僅有的作用就是不讓新一握拳時會刺破自己的掌心，和再次增加身下那個人的色氣度，尤其當他笑著這樣叫他『…黑羽警官。』

 

快斗挑起眉接受了對方的挑逗，淺笑著邊扶著新一的腰，邊將自己重新用力鑲進對方體內，低啞的聲音湊近因刺激而微張的唇，細細的啃著

 

『你犯的罪可多了。』

 

 

 

  
而這一切的結束是新一在快斗讓他放開時，新一用腳緊勾住對方的腰不讓他抽出，結果……

『…抱歉』待緩過來後，快斗細細的吻著新一側臉頰，一邊道著歉，一邊吻掉乾掉的淚痕

『……嗯…』可新一只伸手抱住對方脖頸，將唇湊上討吻，沒去在意身下在快斗退出後的黏膩

 

沒經驗，卻能在幾次中抓到技巧

他學會怎麼吻才能讓他嚐到一絲快感

他學會怎麼回應才會讓他感到興奮

 

 

快斗揉了揉那個掛在自己身上的人的頭髮，寵溺的笑著『好了，去清洗吧…？』

畢竟沒套又射在體內，他怕對新一身體會造成什麼影響，他可不希望他因此而生病

可新一沒放開摟著對方的手，明明是直視著對方，視線卻有些尷尬的飄移

快斗感覺到新一又不安分的蹭上，有些無奈的笑了，想制止他的行動『…第一次做別太……』

 

『嘖。』

 

快斗話還沒說完就被直接打斷，新一抓著對方肩膀，一施力就將兩人的位置互換

快斗被安放在床頭，背靠著床頭板看向那個正在跨上自己的偵探

不管身下正流著歡愉過的痕跡，新一撐著對方肩膀動作，而混雜兩人體液和對方的精液都滴落在已凌亂的床單上

 

 

他的劫可是色慾。

對於如何勾起他人的慾望對這時期的他來說，簡直易如反掌

雖然有點彆扭，但他明白放任身體的熱度繼續燒，到時候燒傷的就是自己的靈魂……

假若一開始就自己待著，那把火或許一般擁有神格的人們都能撐過

可他卻讓它不斷被加大焰火，或許第一天被撿回來是意外，但接下來添柴的人可是自己

 

接著毫無意外的，新一將自己下壓，讓下身的柔軟全壓在對方身上

雖然快斗咬牙想扣住新一，可新一快一步的抓住對方雙手，不讓他有機會阻止自己

新一見快斗的手被自己扣著暫時沒有行動，便彎腰去咬上對方脖頸，如同幼獸間玩鬧般的啃咬，而且不忘用舌頭處處點火，濕熱的下身同時不輕不重的壓著對方

『……新一…夠了。』原本就低啞的聲音此時被壓抑的更加沙啞，快斗本沒想縱容那勾人的小惡魔繼續點火，可新一竟開始難得的裝傻

眨著無辜的眼眸由下望向他看，新一只留了幾秒的視線給他，就又回去啃咬脖頸的線條了

『……』快斗無奈的嘆了口氣，還是掙開了一隻手的禁錮，伸手探向對方身後去伸指壓了壓已柔軟的後穴，摟著新一湊近笑道『…我以為做完你肯定會軟…』

『…沒想到那麼有精神。』

 

 

 

  
在看清理完畢的新一窩回床上睡後，快斗才將慘不忍睹的被單扔進洗衣機裡頭，畢竟上頭沾著的東西可多了

看著泡水漸漸淡掉的血印，快斗歎了口氣走回臥房

 

他看見新一還是呈現面向窗外的睡姿，背部朝向他

而如昨晚相同，兩對翅膀展在新一蝴蝶骨和稍下一些的位置，可昨天那純白的羽翼此時是墨黑一片披散在床上

 

感覺到不對勁的快斗連忙跑近，摸了把仍舊蓬鬆的翅膀

『……？』在掌心下快斗明確感覺的是強大的力量在流動，可隨著時間過去，墨色如同流動的力量一般不減，反而越發漆黑，就像……

就像是自己的顏色。

 

雖然他擔心過這對新一身體會造成的影響，但……新一已經確確實實的染上他的顏色了，總有種滿足感讓快斗忍不住唇邊的笑意

 

 

待從愉悅中回過神來，快斗看著新一睡得平穩的臉龐，悄悄解開對自己下的枷鎖，向對方探出手摸了摸耳下的位置，用自己的小魔魁測試他

可快斗感覺到的是一如往常的那樣乾淨，而且更加安定，只是……其中多了自己的味道

 

貼在頸側的手滑到新一臉頰上，輕輕的觸的，就像他隨時會碎掉一般

當快斗要收回手時，新一睜開了眼，瞇成縫的睡眼惺忪，雖然模樣可愛，可他的眼眸裡卻閃著紫光

他只是這樣靜靜的望著他，然後突然衝他笑得好看，就不管對方又閉上眼繼續睡了

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
隔天快斗坐在臥房旁邊的書房椅子上，左手拿著一支黑色羽毛，右手拿著一支白色羽毛，再看看昨晚收拾乾淨成一袋的羽毛們和前天收的

 

他想了很久很久，直到隔壁傳來有人清醒的聲音

 

 

最後他還是拿著那兩支羽毛坐到床邊，向那個剛睡醒卻眼裡清明的偵探展示

而新一只是靜靜的望著他，再看看羽毛，貌似是思考了下，便抬手伸向對方，想把自己撐起來

而快斗明瞭的湊上前，讓他能抱著自己的脖頸，順帶扶住他的腰部，好讓他不會摔下床

就目前情況來說，要新一坐下還是有點疼有點勉強，所以他幾乎是整個人掛在快斗身上

 

 

昨晚清洗完他就只穿了條睡褲，所以此刻上身只有漂亮的線條和遍佈的紅痕

新一抱在對方身上吸了口氣，便展開了他那兩對極少示人的羽翼

黑褐色和白色在飛羽構成了條紋，而覆羽則是紅褐的蓬鬆，可快斗一眼望見的是正好展在他眼前的那抹紅，恰巧就在肩羽上

 

新一沒有太去在意種族讓對方知道這件事，也許那股安心是源於本身對他的極度信賴

他只向後瞄了眼明顯更加有力的翅膀，沒有過多的反應

 

 

還是快斗先打破了沉默，畢竟他真的挺擔心昨晚那墨黑的模樣，那副…和自己相像的樣子。尤其閃著淡紫光芒的眼眸

新一面對他的問題只是無謂的聳聳肩，離開對方下床準備去梳洗，邊理所當然的說著『……天因為黑過才會更亮。』

 

可是他的行動與他從容的語氣不同，因為昨晚的事而腳步有些不穩，腰疼和下身酸漲的感覺都讓新一不自覺的咬牙

當快斗手快的要去扶住對方時，新一側開了身子，擋開了快斗的手

 

冷淡的臉色讓快斗突然覺得似乎昨天那些事都只是自己的夢，又或者……只是自己對新一來說是個有用處的…

 

 

 

 

『……快斗。』

『……嗯？』快斗回過神發現新一從浴室走出來靠在一旁望向他，不明所以的青年回了一個不解的眼神想知道叫他有什麼要緊事

他可是還在沮喪呢！！

『沒甚麼……』新一繼續刷牙，講話有些含糊『……一臉嚴肅。』

『新一…』他現在笑不出來，只冷著臉有些難過的站起身想走向他『…我們……』

 

『笨－蛋。』

 

只留了一句讓快斗傻在原地的話，新一就回去洗手台漱口了，沒理會他似乎欲言又止

 

  
『？？？』快斗滿頭的問號繞著他轉，就是不明白那個可愛的語詞是什麼意思

所以當新一洗完臉抬頭時，就清楚可以看見一旁好奇望著他的人

『看你的臉就知道你在胡思亂想了。』把牙刷毛巾都擺回另一套用品旁邊，看著成雙對的一切，新一邊解釋著對方想知道的事

 

然後在經過對方身旁時，湊上前去碰了對方的嘴唇一下。

 

這個早安吻如同他們的第一個吻一樣，輕輕的卻是甜甜的

 

沒有理會那張驚訝而呆滯的臉，新一隨口說了句餓了，就自己先下樓了

他知道他很在意剛才的閃躲，可這真的不能怪他啊

那是一種被驚嚇到就會反擊的本能，他現在還沒想傷害他，只好能離多遠是多遠了

尤其是能力剛穩定下來的隔天，他可不想剛得到對方的告白就失去他

 

笑出幸福的快斗一下就明白了自己的胡思亂想有多麼的多餘，見新一已經下樓去翻冰箱看有什麼可以當早餐，連忙下樓幫忙

 

 

 

 

可當快斗看見盤子上的蛋和土司一樣焦黑時，他還是忍不住在對方面前笑出來

雖然被意思意思的揍了幾下，快斗無視了對方喊著不要吃的話語，坐在位置上端著那盤慘不忍睹的“早餐”大口咬下

 

『…真是……』新一坐到他對面的位置單手撐著臉，有些無奈的看著快斗開始咳嗽，便推了杯剛才倒的水給他

他是想罵他蠢，可嘴角的笑意就是壓不下去

 

 

黑羽叔叔，會原諒我吧？  
我只是喜歡上他而已，在你把他交給我之後。

 

 

  
『對了，你之前說…你從以前就喜歡我了？』快斗看著對面喝著被自己強迫一定要加牛奶的黑咖啡的新一這樣問道，可新一只是被自己的早餐嗆到沒有想理會對方的意思

『……新一說嘛…』快斗不甘心的頭靠在桌上直直望著對方，幾乎快笑出虎牙『…是第一天見到我的時候嗎？我就知道…』

『吵死了。』新一打斷那個開始自我感覺良好的傢伙，起身要去洗早餐剩下的杯盤，可快斗怎麼可能放過他

 

最後新一抵不過他煩人的攻擊，只回頭看他一眼『……算是吧。』

『那時就是一個奇怪的小孩。』

 

快斗愣在原地總覺得有哪裡奇怪，尤其是靈魂上的顫動，所以他有些不確定的開口問道背向自己的那個人

 

『……新一，我們…以前認識嗎？』

\-----TBC-----


End file.
